Brotherhood
by NutterButter123
Summary: The Brotherhood was the grey side of the Wizarding War, headed by Abraxas Malfoy himself, he wants what Dumbledore and Voldemort do not. He wants equality for all magical beings. When Voldemort returns and the 2nd war begins, Abraxas plans on gathering the Brotherhood once again and this time he will win. Rating: T & M. OOC Malfoy family. Set in modern times.


**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and Danarts, Academy of Sorcery.**

 **I wrote this within one night after a random thought. I would really like to know whether or not i should continue it. I know it's only one chapter, but i'm not sure if people would enjoy reading it. So please, from the bottom of my heart, review my story and tell me whether i should continue this or not. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

 _ **Friday 23 June 2014**_

Lucius walked up the stone path towards the large house that sat on the sandy beach. He hadn't been to Florida in about a year. The heat was stunning, Lucius had always loved hot weather, when he was younger his father brought him and his siblings to Florida a lot. When he approached the front door, he raised his hand to knock, when the door opened to reveal a white blonde short haired man who looked to be in his mid-40s.

"Lucius!" the man greeted and hugged his youngest son close. It had been a year since they saw each other and they had never really been apart for that long, well apart from Hogwarts that is and they both found that hard enough.

"Hello, dad" Lucius smiled. He was always different around his father and his siblings. When they were together they could be themselves without having to pretend to have a stick up their arses.

The Malfoy family have masks they wear in public and they also have false pureblood supremacy. Lucius and his family weren't stupid, they knew that magical Britain was close to dying out because of all the inbreeding. That was why Abraxas Malfoy – Lucius' father, married a French witch. Most British Purebloods (like the Black family) don't want to mix their blood so they don't marry foreign witches or wizards. The number of squibs being born in Britain is outrageous and it's all because more and more purebloods are marrying their cousins or worse there was one situation back in the 1940s, where a pureblood couple forced their son and daughter to marry using blood magic. Inbreeding is causing most pure-blooded children to be born with their magical core nearly depleted and it sadly causes child abuse within those families that have children who don't rise to the parent's expectations.

Unlike Wizarding Britain, other counties like France, America and China, all have a more modern outlook. The only time you see a witch or wizard wearing robes is when they are in court or have a career that requires you to wear robes (Working in the Ministry). In these counties, it is more common to see magical beings wearing muggle clothing because it is more comfortable and allows them to blend in when needed. In 1970 a Chinese wizard created a spell which allowed technology to work around magic, this was a milestone for all Magical beings. Wizarding Britain is so far behind in the times, they still wear robes, they still use quills and they still live like they're in the 1800s. Wizarding Britain is the only magical community that has not used the technology spell due to the fact they think it will cause them to lose their heritage, but the fact that they have made most of their 'heritage' illegal might be one factor into that.

Lucius and his family stayed in America more than they did Britain when they were growing up. Abraxas thought it was better to bring his children up within both the muggle and wizarding communities, this way if they ever needed to go into hiding or they decided to leave and live amongst muggles, then they could do so without being found out. In America, nearly all magical spells are legal unlike Britain who make spells illegal because they don't understand it or one person used it to hurt someone. Britain has this absurd notion that there are 'dark' and 'light' kinds of magic, this is not true. Magic is magic. It's how you use spells that matter. You could use _Aguamenti_ to drown someone and there are several healing spells that are classed as dark because you need a little blood magic to master them.

Purebloods like the Malfoy's who were willing to integrate between communities, still want to keep magical practises. They are not looking to bring muggle cultures into theirs. The whole point of understanding muggles is to be able to keep both communities separate so that they are not discovered. This means bringing in muggle-borns as soon as they show signs of magic, doing this allows the muggle-borns to attend the same magical pre-schools as other magical children their age so that they learn at the same time. In Britain, muggle-born children are at a disadvantage because magical children have been brought up around magic and most have tutors to help them in subjects so they get ahead in school. Muggle-borns must struggle to do the simplest things like using quills and harder teaches such as learning to how to use their magical core to power spells.

Wizarding Britain does not do this, instead they change their culture to suit muggle-born and muggle raised children. They are coming into our world, they need to adapt to our cultures an our teaches not the other way around. Yule was replaced with Christmas, Samhain was replaced by Halloween – a holiday which is offensive to magical beings and other magical practises such as Beltane and Mabon were all banned because Muggle-borns saw them as barbaric. In other counties, if Muggle-borns don't like the culture then their offered to leave the Wizarding world, but they will have their wand snapped and their magic drained before they do to prevent any incidents. This may seem cruel, but they can't come into a community and expect to make changes just because some people don't like it. Therefore Muggle-borns are found when there younger, so that they can be indoctrinated quicker without any baggage like Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny. An old man that brings children presents and watches them while there sleeping and rabbit that walks on two legs delivering chocolate eggs? It's absurd that muggle parents create false stories for children. Children have their own imagination, they don't need false 'heroes' to fill their mind with nonsense. Child abuse is another reason they are tried to be found quicker. Too many Muggle-born or muggle-raised children are abused by their families because they don't understand their unique abilities.

There are over two thousand magical orphanages in America and over one thousand foster homes. These house all types of magical beings including Veelas and Werewolves. If a muggle-born student is missed, then they are send books and prep packages to help them catch up, though this is very rare. Blood adoption is very popular to ensure an heir is in place. Abraxas himself blood adopted a young girl who was orphaned when her parents were killed in a car accident. Her parents were good friends of the Malfoys and Abraxas felt it was his duty to ensure Stella had a family that would love her as much as her parents would have.

* * *

Lucius and Abraxas made their way through the house towards the kitchen. The house was not luxurious like Malfoy Manor was, there was no need for all that glam when they were on the beach. Instead the house had a warm feeling to it, with light blues, greens and browns colour schemes.

"Not that It's not good to see you, because it really is, but why are you here?" Abraxas asked as he took two bottles of water out the cooler and handed one to his son

"The Dark Lord as returned" Lucius said bluntly trying not to think of him of what happened the week before while they sat at the counter island.

"How?" Abraxas asked shocked.

He thought Riddle was gone for good. He had been so angry when Lucius admitted to joining up with him, it wasn't until a few months in when Lucius realised the mistake he made. Of course, once you have been indoctrinated into the Death Eaters, the only way out is death, so Lucius decided to be a spy instead, Lucius was spying for an unknown guild of wizards and witches who looked to stopping both Voldemort and Dumbledore. They were the third side – the grey side, to the Wizarding war that would soon break out. They would fight for the equality and safety for all magical beings including magical creatures. Dumbledore may not be as bad as Voldemort but their goals are the same apart from one. Voldemort wants power and to eradicate light magic and light magical beings and he also wants to eliminate muggles. Dumbledore wants power and he wants to remove all dark magical beings and creatures but he wants to merge muggle and wizarding communities. Both leaders must be stopped to achieve peace within both communities.

"A ritual" Lucius replied, his face paling at what he witnessed. "We were in a graveyard. Wormtail brought out what looked like a baby and dropped it in a large bubbling cauldron." Abraxas listened carefully trying to identify the ritual used "I can't remember what he said but he cut off his own hand and took a bone from a grave. He also took Harry Potter's blood"

"Harry Potter?" Abraxas asked surprised "What was he doing there?"

"The Triwizard Cup was a portkey." Lucius said and Abraxas nodded, he remembered when Draco wrote to him saying it was unfair that there was an age line around the goblet of fire "The Defence professor this year was Alastor Moody, but it turns out that he was really Barty Crouch Junior in Polyjuice potion. He must have put Potter's name in the goblet then confounded it and he also made the cup a portkey."

"How did he ensure that potter would win?"

"Draco said Krum – the Durmstrang champion, had been under the Imperious curse and took out the Beauxbatonschampion and he tried to stop the other Hogwarts champion so that Potter would have a clear path to the cup. Unfortunate, Diggory – the other Hogwarts champion, was rescued by Potter and then they both stunned Krum before making their way to the cup. They took it together to ensure a Hogwarts victory, but they ended up in the graveyard. When we were called Diggory's body was on the floor and Potter tied to a headstone."

Abraxas shook his head sadly, that was only the beginning. He remembered all too well the amount of deaths that happened during the first war.

"Sound like the _Recreo ritual_." Abraxas said thoughtfully

"Recreo…that means to restore, right?" Lucius asked, Latin was a difficult language to learn and understand because Latin words can mean several different words in English.

"Yes, but resurrect is more appropriate. The potion used is the Regeneration potion" his father replied, "Dumbledore will be gathering his Order of the Phoenix, now Riddle is back"

"That seems likely." Lucius began, "The Minister doesn't believe him or Potter about him being back. Severus told me he even showed fudge his mark, but he still refuses to acknowledge it"

"That doesn't surprise me. Fudge was a useless imbecile when we were in school as well. I'm surprised he was even elected as Minister" Abraxas smirked

"He takes bribes" Lucius shrugged and took a sip of his water

"The perfect role model" Abraxas mocked before finishing off his bottle and binning it

"You're lucky, you don't live in England anymore. It seems like we're going backwards in time rather than forwards." Lucius huffed

"Well then move back here" Abraxas said, "I'd love to have all my kids under one roof again"

"But we're not kids anymore dad" Lucius said smiling "I am your youngest child and I'm 34 years old. Decimus is 43 and Loreia is 38."

"Actually, Stella is my youngest now at 17" Abraxas laughed at the scowl his youngest son wore when mentioning the young girl.

Lucius enjoyed being the youngest, Abraxas paid a lot of attention to him when he was younger and when he was older as well. When he learned he was no longer classed as his youngest child, Lucius smashed Abraxas' office and didn't speak to him for a week before he caved and apologised. Lucius and Stella got on fine now, though it helped that Lucius could be such a girl sometimes. The pair of them could spend hours shopping or talking about fashion or boys. The latter being one of the topics Abraxas hated.

In his mind, he had three beautiful daughters, Loreia, Stella and Lucius. He knew very well that Lucius was male, but his personality and the way he acted when he was growing up made him feminine in Abraxas' eyes, though he supposed that even Lucius classed himself as feminine. Lucius was very a beautiful teenager, all his kids were, but it seemed like Lucius attracted more attention from males, even straight males couldn't keep their eyes off his boy. Which was why Abraxas so protective, Lucius was a little girl that needed saved in his head.

"Should we do the same?" Lucius asked, "Should we gather The Brotherhood?"

The Brotherhood was the third party in the Wizarding war and it is mostly unknown due to them working in secrecy, it is referred often as the 'Grey' side of the war by other members. The Brotherhood was made up of all kinds of magical beings. There were at least 1 hundred vampires and around two hundred werewolves that had soughtrefuge during the first war and was welcomed with open arms, now the rival beings fought together for equal rights for their people. The magical creature laws in Britain were outdated and stupid. Just because a few werewolves and other dangerous creatures are aggressive towards humans and turn into murderers doesn't mean all magical creatures and beings must suffer because a few of their people went rogue.

"Perhaps" Abraxas said thinking "You should go back to England while I sort things here, that way you can keep an eye on things within the Death Eaters and Severus can bring in information on from both sides."

Lucius nodded, it made sense. Once the Brotherhood was up and running again, they could start planning and moving into BH headquarters.

"Keep an eye on the Potter boy as well, Lucius" his father said looking at him seriously "That boy is perhaps in more danger than everyone thinks, it's not just Riddle that wants power. Dumbledore having Potter on his side would be an advantage, but he must have something in store for the boy. Albus Dumbledore is not the type of man to sit back while a young boy scoops up all the fame for defeating Riddle, it wouldn't surprise me if Dumbledore planned to kill the boy and tell everyone Potter was turning into a new dark lord and take glory for both deaths."

"I'll keep an eye on him. Doesn't a member of the Brotherhood live in Little Whinging?" Lucius asked, he was sure someone lived near Potter

"Naomi Woods" Abraxas nodded "29 years old. Half-blood, went to Danarts Academy of Sorcery. Brown hair and blue eyes. Has dog called Bear"

"How'd you know that?" Lucius asked surprised at the knowledge his father knew about the girl

"I used to sleep with her around a decade ago" Abraxas smirked then laughed at the disgusted look on his son's face.

"I didn't need to know that." Lucius said pulling a face, "She was 19!?" he asked shocked

"What? She was legal"

"Yeah barely!" Lucius scoffed

"Whatever." Abraxas shrugged "I'll text her and ask her to keep an eye open"

"Fine, I need to get back to England" Lucius sighed getting up from his seat with his father following

"Just floo back." Abraxas led his son to the living area.

The area was large with a light blue colour scheme and light brown wooden floors. There were two white plush sofas and an oak coffee table in front of a large flat screen TV and a white fireplace with a grand mirror above it and moving pictures of the family on the fireplace mantle. The first picture was of Abraxas holding baby Lucius with his two other children grinning in the picture; the second picture was of Decimus and his wife on their wedding day; the third was Abraxas and his wife – Celine, on their wedding day; the fourth picture was of Loreia and her girlfriend – Sloane; the fifth picture was of all the family, Abraxas and Celine, Lucius and Narcissa, Decimus and Coraline, Loreia and Sloane, Stella and all the grand kids. Decimus had four children; the eldest was Esme who was 19 years old, she had hip length blonde hair with silver blue eyes; next was Ferris who was 17 and had short brown hair with green eyes; the two youngest girls were twins called Annalise and Alisha. They were 15 and they were identical with their shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Lucius and Narcissa's child Draco was in the picture, the boy was the double of his father, but he didn't have the feminine beauty he had when Lucius was younger. Loreia didn't have any children, but her and her girlfriend were planning to adopt a child in the coming years.

"I'll see you soon" Lucius said kissing his father's cheek before throwing the floo powder in the fireplace

"Bye" Abraxas waved as his son called out 'Malfoy Manor – Study'

Abraxas shrugged before going to his own study and started to pull out the Brotherhood files for the members contact information. It was time to prepare to war.


End file.
